Thirst
by Shades of amber
Summary: She felt an insatiable thirst for this vampire and she knew she couldn't control it. RebekahElena -complete-


She watched the decayed corpse lay on the ground, with the stink of death surrounding it. Elena thought, even in death she still looks beautiful. With her vibrant red dress and flouncy golden blonde hair.

Elena felt the typical teenage girl jealousy towards the statuesque vampiress. Now she was just a dead corpse. Thanks to Elena herself.

Damon came in and started talking useless junk, that Elena wasn't listening to. She just nodded absently.

As she kept her eyes trained on the body, she felt overwhelming guilt and shame hit her. Damon took the body away, with Elena still silent.

Later that night, Elena's dream twisted and turned while in play. With Rebekah as the main star of every single dream she had. Her inner conscious then couldn't take it anymore.

Those blue eyes and spunky, accented words she said to Elena: Haunted her mind. She couldn't take it anymore, she now knew what she had to do to get herself to feel better.

She silently slipped out of her borrowed bed and got down to the basement silent as a mouse.

She got into the cell and saw the distinct dagger protruding from the girl's chest. She laid on the dirty ground, laying like a vampire in their coffin. A bitter chuckle escaped Elena from her thoughts.

She knelt down and pulled the dagger out. It almost felt like some compelling thirst inside of her urged her on to do this without any hesitation.

Her back fell against the wall as she waited. She made sure to have a blood bag with her just incase for Rebekah.

A gasp woke Elena from her short half-sleep she was in after waiting for so long.

Her eyes darted open and she saw Rebekah gulping down the blood bag relentlessly.

The color in Rebekah returned soon enough. Her head turned slowly to face Elena. "You killed me and then bought me back?" she asked confused. "I had no choice but to kill you before. And I couldn't help it, I had to bring you back," Elena answered lowly.

She stared down at her lap nervously.

Rebekah stopped and realized something. The little doppelganger felt something towards her. She was surprised and flattered.

She then realized. The human killed her at one of her most vulnerable moments. The anger registered through Rebekah.

She darted up and yanked Elena up, to slam her against the wall. "Why did you do that?" she demanded angrily, feeling her emotions get the best of her. Elena felt instant fear when the veins protruded and snaked up to show hiding beneath the skin.

She was a angelic demon: Elena couldn't help but think that in a small part of her mind.

Rebekah took a deep calming breath and put her emotions in check quickly. "I'm sorry," Elena apologized meekly.

In the blink of an eye, Rebekah was gone and Elena was all alone in the silent sleeping house.

The next day Damon awoke to find a very much alive Rebekah sitting in the parlor. "Hey," Rebekah said shortly, smirking slightly. "I thought you were dead?" he questioned stupidly. "I was," she deadpanned.

Damon was ready to ask who bought her back. But he instantly realized….Elena!

Damn her!

He left without another word. Rebekah texted Elena, asking to meet at the house. Soon after she sent it, Elena came to the house.

"Hi," Rebekah greeted, a placate smile across her features.

"You look back to normal," Elena remarked. "Yup good as new," Rebekah responded nonchalantly, her eyes moving to the fire.

Elena watched her. Her eyes and profile were illuminated by the glow of the flame. Enhancing her immortal beauty. It seemed as if she was now in the trance of the dancing flames that were caged in the fireplace.

She turned to Elena. "Do you have feelings for me?" Rebekah asked out of whim. Elena stopped, her eyes widened in shock. "Um,-" Elena struggled out.

"Because I do for you," Rebekah added in, keeping her eyes on Elena.

"Yes I do have feelings for you. But I'm not quite sure what it is exactly," Elena answered lowly. Rebekah was suddenly in front of Elena. They stood face to face and nose to nose. Their eyes meeting heatedly in spoken silence.

Rebekah was the first to go in for the kill. She pressed her lips against Elena's casually. Elena responded back excitedly. The feeling of her lips against her own drove Elena wild.

She languidly wrapped her arms around Rebekah's neck in wanton passion. She hadn't realized that she was grinding lustfully into the kiss. Rebekah's hands anchored down to Elena's hips, keeping hold of her.

Their moans mingled together. Elena had to begrudgingly pull away from the kiss for breath. She panted out wildly as she looked up at Rebekah. She didn't know what this was. But she felt an insatiable thirst for this vampire and she knew she couldn't control it. Something in her ignited and it made her feel alive. Almost like the Elena she was before all this drama happened.

She liked it…quite a bit. And she knew she wanted to keep this feeling up, as long as Rebekah was around at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Comatose by Skillet<strong>_

_So like I said, I would definitely be writing more Rebekah/Elena. I can't help it, Nina is such a good actress on the show. She makes me ship her characters with almost everybody. Lolololol, anyway hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
